The Diary of Uzumaki Naruto
by GaaraFangirl2112
Summary: When Sasuke is found dead, all of the rookie 9 is devistated, especially Sakura. Though Naruto's diary interies, find out what happens when Itachi returns, even though he was proclaimed dead...just read it, it's good. NaruSaku
1. Entry 1

The Diary of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter One

Dear Diary,

Sasuke is dead. His body was found next to, guess who's, Itachi. Sakura has been crying for the past hour and show's no sign of stopping. I don't blame her. I feel like crying too. Sasuke was gone for almost three years, and all of my training was for nothing. Sasuke was a bastard, anyone that knows him well can tell you that, but he was the closest friend I've ever had. He was a baka teme who never appreciated his team and always was a block-head, he was cruel and insensitive, and he was my rival, but he was my best friend too. And I miss him.

I've been trying to comfort Sakura. (She crashed over here for the night.) Kakashi and I are the only team that she has now. We have to comfort her in any way that we can. I know that she still loved Sasuke, with all of her heart, and I love her, but for now, I have to comfort her and tell her that everything will be alright, even though it won't.

Sadder than sad,

Uzumaki Naruto


	2. Entry 2

The Diary of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter Two

Dear Diary,

Trying to cope. Sakura is getting better, but she still cries when she thinks I'm not watching. I hate seeing her so miserable. All I can do is offer her a shoulder to cry on. She will go home every now and then to talk to her parents, but she mostly stays at my house. I am not saying that she is a burden, it is wonderful to have her over, but the circumstances are wrong for me to be happy. Even a smile right now is strained and clearly fake.

Kakashi comes over once or twice a day to check on us, but the Hokage has sent him on an important mission involving Orochimaru. It's just me and Sakura now.

Sasuke's funeral is in a few days. All of the Rookie Nine and even Gai's team have chipped in all that they can so that Sasuke can have a decent funeral. I gave up 1,000 dollars I earned at Ichiraku's, but I gave it gladly. Sasuke deserved it.

Getting better,

Uzumaki Naruto


	3. Entry 3

The Diary of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter Three

Dear Diary,

Word from Kakashi just arrived. He says that he's on his way to the Sound Village to look for Orochimaru tracks. The information was vague, but I knew that he couldn't say much in case the letter had fallen into enemy hands.

It's been about a week since Sasuke's death. Sakura doesn't cry anymore, but I can tell she's still not over it. I don't think any of us will be.

She and I have been working on plans for Sasuke's funeral. We decided not to cremate him. It would feel like we were the ones killing him, burning him up like that. We're going to burry him next to Third-Sama. Grandma Tsunade has already given us permission to. I just hope that everything works out.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino came by today. They each gave me a rose for Sasuke's funeral. I put them in some water so I could save them for the occasion.

Sakura's calling for me, I better go.

Still depressed,

Uzumaki Naruto


	4. Entry 4

The Diary of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter Four

Dear Diary,

Sakura is singing with her iPod in the kitchen. It's a sad song:

_She sits in her corner_

_Singing herself to sleep_

_Wrapped in all of the promises_

_That no one seems to keep_

_She no longer cries to herself_

_No tears left to wash away_

_Just diaries of empty pages_

_Feeling gone astray_

_But she will sing…_

'_Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns_

'_Till everything burns_

_Walking through life unnoticed_

_Knowing that no one cares_

_To consume in their masquerade_

_No one sees her there_

_And still she sings…_

'_Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns_

'_Till everything burns_

I hate to see her like this, wallowing in her own misery. It makes me depressed because she's depressed. All I can do is hope she recovers.

Miserable,

Uzumaki Naruto


	5. Entry 5

The Diary of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter Five

Dear Diary,

Sasuke's funeral worked out perfectly, and I'd be happy about the turnouts if it were someone I didn't know.

Sakura didn't attend. She said that she couldn't stand to see him lying still in a coffin. Neither could I, so before the coffin was lowered into the ground, I left. Hinata took care of the roses.

Sakura was on the phone with her mother when I came through the door. She looked up and gave me a small smile, then carried on with her conversation.

I quickly changed out of my black outfit, putting on my usual orange and black one. I heard Sakura hang up the phone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she was in the door way. I turned to meet her, only to find out noses millimeters apart. We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour, but it must have only been about 20 seconds.

I gave a nervous laugh before stepping back. I noticed Sakura's face as a pink as her hair. I've no doubt mine was the same.

I admit, I love Sakura, but more in a…brotherly kind of way right how. Her heart has and probably will always belong to Sasuke. All I can do is wait.

Waiting,

Uzumaki Naruto


	6. Entry 6

The Diary of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter Six

Dear Diary,

Sakura is no where to be seen. I've look all over the house and the village, but she is nowhere to be found. I've got to keep looking.

Worried,

Uzumaki Naruto

_Later_

I found Sakura. She was at Sasuke's grave. Silly of me not to think of the graveyard. When I found her, she was talking to the headstone. I didn't want to interrupt, so I stayed hidden and listened.

"_-And I really miss you, Sasuke. It's been hard without you. Naruto is really understanding, and that helps me a little bit, but it's still really hard. I know that you wanted revenge on Itachi, but all that's done is get you killed. Was it really that satisfying? Was giving up your life important enough to end your brother's? I guess I'll never know. No one will." _

And with that, she stood, kissed the headstone, and headed home.

Slightly Jealous,

Uzumaki Naruto


	7. Entry 7

The Diary of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter Seven

Dear Diary,

By the time Sakura walked in the door, I was stretched out on the couch watching TV. Sakura had a small smile on her face until she saw that I had a lit cigarette in my mouth.

"_Naruto! I thought you quit!" She said. _

"_I did. Started again." I said. _

She just huffed and went into the kitchen.

A couple hours passed. I didn't move from the couch. I felt depressed. Suddenly, I heard a scream from the kitchen and a crash. I jumped up and ran to Sakura's side.

"_What happened?" I asked. _

"_J-just dropped a dish" She said shakily. She avoided my eyes and bent to pick up the shards. _

"_What happened?" I asked again, more suspiciously. _

"_I just…I looked out the window and I saw…I thought I saw…" She drifted off, looking around nervously. _

"_Saw who?" I asked, getting impatient. _

"_Itachi." She whispered._

_I paled. "N-no. He's dead. Sas…He killed him." _

I didn't want to say his name.

"_It was probably nothing." She said quickly. _

I bent over to help her pick up the dish.

Before all the shards were even in the trash, there was a massive explosion from outside. The windows rattled.

I ran over to the window above the sink. "The Hokage's office! Sakura, let's go!"

Slightly scared,

Uzumaki Naruto


End file.
